Love, or Duty?
by Shmu Daddy
Summary: Draco joins the Death Eaters in his 7th year, but during his 1st mission he finds that there is something more important than duty... love.
1. The Initiation

Love or Duty?

Disclaimer: I'm not, have not been, and will never be J.K. Rowling. Therefore only the plot belongs to me, not the characters or places.

Chapter 1: The Initiation

"Do you understand your assignment?" The cold voice of Lord Voldemort asked.

"Yes, My Lord." Draco Malfoy's voice had a slight tremor in it from the trials that he had just faced. But he had overcome the tests, and now knelt before Lord Voldemort, about to become one of the elite, a Death Eater.

"Excellent. Now, remember that you must infiltrate Harry Potter's inner circle by any means necessary," Voldemort said, "This is absolutely crucial to the success of our mission."

"I understand, My Lord,"

"Then rise, newest of my Death Eaters, and take great care not to disappoint me."

"You will find no fault with me, Lord Voldemort." Malfoy reflected that it felt good to be able to say the Lord's name in the respectful tone that it deserved. As he left Voldemort's presence, he found his father waiting for him.

"Are you ready my son?" Lucius Malfoy asked.

"Yes, Father."

"Good. We must finish getting you ready for Hogwarts tonight. As a head boy, you should be punctual for the train tomorrow." The two of them left the secluded castle in silence, each thinking about the future. Lucius worried that despite his careful instructions, Draco might not be ready for the challenges that lay ahead. His doubts were shared by his son, who wondered if Lord Voldemort might not need a talented actor, rather than a powerful (if young) wizard, to carry out this task. _This is going to be difficult. There's no way that mudblood will ever believe that I'm being sincere._


	2. The Ride to Hogwarts

Chapter 2: The Ride to Hogwarts

The next day, Draco boarded the Hogwarts Express and headed to the compartments where the Head Boys and Head Girls spent the trip. He was somewhat surprised by the comfort of the compartment; it was almost as good as home. He was not surprised to find Hermione there. Aware of his mission, and lacking anything else to do, he decided to try talking to her.

"Hello there, Granger," he said, forcing his tone to be genial.

"Oh, Ferret, I thought they'd kicked you out after that whole incident with the love potion last year… I guess daddy just knows who to bribe, since you're still here."

"For your information, Granger, that incident involved Crabbe and Goyle, not me. And perhaps it's best if we don't get into a conversation about parentage." Hermione was ready to take offense at these words, but Draco's tone stopped her. He almost sounded as if he was trying to _avoid_ the topic. She was perplexed that he would miss the opportunity to heap more abuse on her. Could it be that he was trying to make amends?

No. That couldn't be it. _He must think that he can lull me into letting down my guard. But I know him to well for that. I'll have to be doubly cautious of him._

Draco, for his part, was feeling miserable. He had known that this would happen, had even tried to tell Lord Voldemort, but it was no use. His first attempt at being nice and he could already see her becoming suspicious.

The two didn't say anything else to each other for the remainder of the trip. Hermione spent the time reading a book that looked to weigh as much as she did. Draco planned ahead, trying to find some way that he could get himself into Potter's good graces. He still hoped that his position as Head Boy would give him the chance to become a little more friendly with Hermione, but so far, that plan had failed brilliantly.

He found his eye's drifting down the curves of her robes, admiring her form. She really wasn't all that – No! She was a just a tool, a means to an end, and a mudblood besides. Disgusted with himself, he looked away, and brooded on how to destroy Harry Potter.


	3. The First Test

Disclaimer: I'm not, have not been, and will never be J.K. Rowling. Therefore only the plot belongs to me, not the characters or places.

Chapter 3: The First Test

The train rolled into Hogsmeade it was a clear night for once not too much trouble with rain and they boarded the carriages pulled by threstals, horse like creatures with scaly wings and white blank eyes, and set off toward the castle. Draco tried to get into the same carriage as Granger but she ran quickly so that she could meet up with Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and several of her fellow Gryffindors. Draco was stuck with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson much to his chagrin. Once inside he and Granger were summoned by Professor McGonagall to get their assignments for their first night.

"As you know you two have been selected because you are the top in your class." she began "But this doesn't mean that you can abuse your power, being Head Boy and Head Girl is a privilege that can be revoked at any time. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor" they both answered.

"Good now you will find your dormitory on the 2nd floor behind the portrait of the four founders. The password is _Locke_ now go in and enjoy the feast I can see the first years coming in now."

As Professor McGonagall left to tend to the first years Draco tried his hand again at being charming.

"So how was your holiday Her- Her- Granger?" Draco asked as he held open the door to the Great Hall his robes slipped past where the Dark Mark was burned onto his skin and the bandages were showing.

"It was fine Ferret, what happened to your hand?" Hermione replied

"Nothing just a scratch got in a rather bad broomstick riding accident" he said surprised at his own quick thinking.

"Too bad the whole arm wasn't lost." She said as she stepped into the Great Hall to join the Gryffindor table.

He was unsure if he fooled her completely or not, but he knew full well that he would need better than a broom accident to compare to the pain that it caused for him to get that mark.

_Draco was lying in the middle of the floor panting, the final test had just been administered he was weak and desperate for rest. But he knew he had passed, all of the pain and hard work had paid off he was to become a Death Eater just like his father desperately wanted._

"_Well done young Malfoy your father will be proud." said Voldemort "Now it is time for you to officially join our ranks hold out your left arm."_

_Draco did as he was told but nothing could prepare him for what he was about to witness. Voldemort pointed his wand at Draco's exposed forearm and said the spell which would brand him and connect him with the rest of the Death Eaters._

"_Implantus marcism"_

_Draco's arm felt like it was ready to explode he screamed and begged for it to be over as he felt something red hot drop onto his skin and start to burn into it. It seemed like hours before he was done but the mark had been implanted and Voldemort sent him to get that bandaged so it could heal and become permanently implanted._

The memory caused Draco to shudder and he entered the Great Hall to join the feast while subconsciously rubbing his forearm. Slowly he watched Hermione's hair flow in the wind.

"Amazing" he thought "but from a distance her hair doesn't look quite so bushy."

A/N: Apologies are due to all of you who have been waiting so patiently I'm so sorry but school has been murder and I just got time to write another chapter. Please review and don't worry I wont take as long for the next one.


End file.
